Excuse me Miss
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: This is a Love story between my OC Kitten and Tails...How they met and how they got to gether, with some help from Sonic along the way....some AmyxSonic along with other couples... you have to tread to find out! Chapter 4 up! R&R thankx
1. Nice Bumping Into You

**Hai, Have I got a adorable story for you!**

**This is a TailsxOC story, so if you don't like that don't read. But I'm pretty sure you guys will like my OC Kitten shes sweet.**

**Sooooooooo... Lets Go!**

**Excuse Me Miss!**

* * *

**Nice Bumping Into You**

One day while walking to his best friend's house, Tails spotted a beautiful flower. He gazed at it, stared as he kept his stride. Not realizing someone was comming his way, he bumped into a girl who looked to be about his age. She was carring books. So of course, like the gentlemen he was, he helped her up and they slowly met face to face. Tails couldnt believe his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.

"S-sorry about that... I should have been watching where I was going." he apologized. The girl just smiled and nodded her head.

"M-my na-names... Tails." he stuttered through a small blush.

The girl then laughed, a tiny giggle, one that would exceed from a small child. "Heh, hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Kitten."

Tails shook her hand, and then what seemed out of character, invited her to his friend's house with him. Only to his surprise her answer was a simple nod and a smile.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said as he opened the door to his best friend's house.

"Whats- ...up?" Sonic paused, he couldnt help but notice Kitten holding on to Tails arm. The poor girl looked a tad it shy as she entered the door behind her new friend.

"Oh, sorry this is Kitten I bumped into her on the way over here... and thought she might like to hang out."

**See what happens next in this romantic story. R&R (THANKX)**


	2. Shopping & The question

**Hi Im back!**

**So ready for the real chapter?**

**Okay this is wack lets get started **

**Sonic: Can Amy die in this chapter? **

**Me: Noooo! Sonic We all know you love her ...**

**Sonic: stop saying that!**

**Me: Okay..., hes crazzy...**

**Tails: We know...**

**_Excuse me miss_**

"So like I was saying, I bumped into her on the way over and thought you wouldnt mind her here" "So Kitten, same age as Tails?" "Yeah, I was just looking for a mall to go shopping, im new her." "Hey we have a friend, Amy, I bet shell take you to a mall, considering she knows every mall around her, if I ask her" "Umm, thank you." "Its nothing, any friend of Tails is a friend of mine",Sonic smiled. Then Sonic called Amy and asked if shed take Kitten to the mall. She was glad to take Kitten to the. So Amy came over. "Come on Kitten lets go shopping!" "Okay!" Kitten said with a big smile on her face. "Okay see you two later" Sonic said walking away. "Hooooooooollllld up! Where do you think your going?" "To... my, room?" "Nope you and Tails are coming too!" "Wait...! Why do we have to come?" "Cause I said so!"

"Okay, first lets go to the clothes section." So Amy took Kitten and the boys to the most famus clothing line store within the city. (Shae, Shaes) Then her and Kitten just had to buy one of everything, luckly ther was a sale. "I love shopping!" Amy said. "Me too!" Kitten said. Youd sware you could here Sonic crying in the background(haaahaaa)

In other mintions Tails was thinking about Kitten after they got home."Sonic..., have you ever just met someone, and feel like you know them for some resin?" "I knew it!" "Knew what!" "You like her! "Litke who?" Tails said nervous. "Kitten!" Sonic said slowly. "No I dont, I dont know, maybe..., okaaaay, I like her!" "So what!" "Maybe I should ask her out?" Tails questioned himself.

**Will Tails ask her...?**

**Read to find out R&R**

**I need To reviews to continue...**


	3. I'll Ask If You Ask

**This is the third chapter to (Excuse Me Miss)**

**I hope you like it. This one is dedicated to Sonic Mila Hedgie**

**for the two reviews. Thankx!**

**_Excuse Me Miss_**

Sonic sat starring at Tails spaced out face. "Tails!" "Ahhhhhh... what, Sonic?" "I just like to play with you" "Great... I have a crisist and your playing games" "Exactly" "Shut up Sonic cant you see that Im a little moody?" "Yeah" "Sorry Sonic Im just really stressed" "Its Kitten Isnt it?" "Yeah..., I cant stop thinking about her" "Ask her out" "No! You never asked Amy out no matter how much you love her so why should I!"

"Look, I no I dont set good examples on relationships all the time but you really should ask her out, she likes you." "How do you know?" "I could tell in her voice, eyes, smiles when shes around you. She loves you I mean who wouldnt. Im not just saying that cause Im your friend, Its cause Its true." "Tahnkx Sonic" Tails then sat next to his best friend, his big brother you might say, and leaned on his shoulder. "If you ask Amy out Ill ask Kitten out" Tails asked Sonic" Sonic couldnt just let is best friend act like him and not ask the one person that would make him happy out. So he desided to take the bet. "Yeah, Ill ask her." "Really! Your lying" "No seriesly." "Okay tomorrow" "Fine, Tomorrow." "Your dead serise arent you?" Tails said in disbelief.

Will Sonic ask out Amy, find out in the next chapter!

R&R Please!


	4. The answer

**I am soooo sorry this took so long! I freakin forgot my password...and I basically have so many e-mails I couldn't figure out which one I signed up with! Call me crazy...but seriously! so here it is and this time its longer than usually...I started out making them short cuz when i read stories I have to get off in the middle and lose my place...but oh well now the chapters will be longer so yup yaay chapter 4...and i'm back and better than ever!**

**sadly I don't own any sonic sega characters...though i would love to own tails!**

**Here you go enjoy!**

* * *

**The Answer**

The next day Tails woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. "Urghhh...what the...ahhh!" Tails streaked hitting the floor. He had fallen out of his bed due to the loud ringing of the clock on his night-stand.

"Oh..man, todays the day I have to ask Kitten out!" He said aloud to himself. He looked up from the floor spotting his bestfriend at the entrance to his bedroom.

"Thats right! Your not getting out of the this no way no how lil-bro!" Sonic reminded him of the bet. He had let himself into Tails' apartment with the key given to him. Sonic then walked in with a smirk helping Tails up off of the floor. Tails dusted himself off and picked up the sheet placing it back on his bed. He then dully lared at his bestfriend with an awkward look on his face.

"Your going first..." Tails demanded of Sonic as he stepped out of the room and made his way down the stairs. Sonic followed heading into the kitchen as Tails made his way in. Sonic opened the refridgerator taking out some apple juice, then opened the cabitnit to fetch to glasses. He then poored some juice into the seperate cups and passed one to Tails.

"Fine...but its going to be easy...I already know Amy likes me...on the other hand you really have no clue if Kitten is just a friend or if she has a thing for you after all.." Sonic now replied earning a look of dissipointment from his companion.

"Thats not fair...why would you do this...I'm no good with girls!" Tails said now in a kiddie voice. He blamed Sonic for pushing him into something he had no idea what the outcome would be.

"Tails...you like her, you have to at least give it a shot..."

"But...you saw her...she had that beautiful smile...and that warm laughter...she can have any guy she wants.." Tails said in a tiny voice.

"How do you know that guy isn't you till you aks her?" Sonic said grabbing the phone, he dialed Amy's number.

"Hello..." she said cheerfully

"Hey..Ames, its me..."

"Sonic! Whats up?" Amy smiled. She had envited Kitten over the night before for a sleepover and was now shhh-ing her.

"Am...I enterupting something?" Sonic asked cautiously

"No...of course not...its just Kitten...She slept over yesturday."

"Ohhh...so 'Kitten'is there?" Sonic asked deciding to put some emphasis on her name. Recieving a look from Tails.

"Yup, we were just watching some music videos" Amy smiled.

"Oh...well this is just great...I was wondering if you aren't busy...would you like to go an a d-date with m-me...?" Sonic cringed at his question knowing the respond he would surley get from the girl who fancied him all too much. Amy did exactly what sonic had predicted, she screamed in his ear.

"Today at 1:00?" He continued.

"Oh my god! Are you serious! Of course I will go out on a date with you Sonic!" Amy streaked jumping up and down She had dropped the phone accidentilly in her cheer and running up the stairs to change and get ready. In all the excitement Kitten decided to pick up the phone not keeping Sonic waiting.

"Heh thats a yes. I think she really likes you Sonic." Kitten smiled.

"Yeah...I figure that when she screams my name and I run...she kinda chases me."

"Well...Sonic if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked her back...you never seem to have anything aganst it till you realize your actions." She said. Sonic pause for a moment continuing.

"Shes...not that anoying...I suppose...and noone sees her like I do when...shes carring and sweet..." he said now giving into her. She giggled over the phone.

"Sonic...noone will scold you for giving into your feelings...i'm pretty sure they want you to be happy just like I do."

"Your..right, and speaking of that 'Tails' wants to ask you something." Sonic said looking to his friend of many years. Tails stood up backing away.

"Sonic...no...I-Ican't..." Tails said now fear in his voice.

"Heh a question...is it?" Kitten giggled into the phone.

"Tails get over here! We had a bet!" Sonic said not remembering Kitten could hear him on the other end.

"B-but...come on! I can't...she'll hate me..." Tails shook backing farther away.

"No she won't! Now get over here dude!" Sonic looked at him, Tails shaking his head no.

"Fine...Kitten Tails said that he doesn't want to speak to you..." Sonic half lied.

"W-why...did I do something wrong?" Kiten said a little upset and dissipointed.

"I don't know..." Sonic responded in a sad tone of voice. Tails heard this and made a leap for the phone.

"Wait...stop!" He cried snatching the phone away from his grib. Tails regulary answer in his very mature voice.

"Hi Kitten." Tails said with an awkward smile on his end of the line.

"Are...you mad at me?" Kitten said sadly.

"N-no of course not!" Said Tails in a speedy voice ready to deny any sorts of cases aganst him.

"But Sonic said-" Kitten was cut off by Tails' interuption.

"Umm...Sonic only half lied...I wanted to ask you something but I was too scared to come to the phone...I told him I wasn't going to..." Tails told the truth. Kitten sighed a sigh of relief.

"Tails...you can ask me anything, you should know that.." She assured him.

"O-okay...then you know how Sonic asked Amy out on a date?" Tails asked.

"Yes.."

"Well...I wanted...to...um ask you if...you'd like to umm...g-go out on a d-date...with m-me too...?" Tails said slightly sufficated.

"D-date...you want to go on a d-date with me?" Kitten said in disbelief.

"M-maybe..." Tails answer not knowing id she was upset or happy.

"Really? Yaaaay! I..I thought you did't like me in that way.." Kitten said now full of joy.

"Y-your happy?" Tails questioned ciriously.

"Of course...is it the same time as Sonic and Amy?"

"Ummm...yes"

"Then I should be getting ready...seeya soon!" Kitten smiled into the phone." Tails turned to find a smirking Sonic behind him, Tails now blushing.

"Sooo...?" Sonic asked.

"She...said...yes..." Tails closed his eyes leaning up aganst the wall. He smiled picturing the rest of the day in his mind. 'this has to be the mot perfect date...or there won't be a next one...'

* * *

**Is this going to be the perfect date? Or is something...or someone bound to mess it up?**

**R&R! Heh please tell me if you like the story so far...or if I should just stop here and make another one? Or maybe someone wants to make a character to fit into the story? You pick!**

**Me**: Sonic...whats wrong?

**Sonic**: I have a date with Amy...and I don't know what to do..

**Tails**: Well you could start by wearing that tie she brough you for christmas...

**Me**: Yeah Sonic! It'll make her happy to know you decided to wear the tie she gave you as a present for your first date with her!

**Sonic**: Oh...really! Okay! getting the tie

**Me**: Heh Sonic your putting it on wrong! giggling

**Tails**: Dude...walks over helping Sonic fix it

**Sonic**: I can't breathe!

**Me**: Well as you can see Sonic and Tails are occupied at the moment... *laughs* But you can review and wait for next time

**Thank you!**


End file.
